This invention relates to a novel antifungal triacetylenic dioxolone isolated from an antifungal/antibiotic complex designated as EV-22. The compound is elaborated by the microorganism Microbispora sp. SCC 1438, ATCC 53620.
Naturally occurring antifungal acetylenic compounds are disclosed in CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds, Vol. VI, 1978, pp. 360-376 and in List of Fungal Products, S. Shibata et al., C.C. Thomas Publishers, Springfield, IL, 1964. However, the triacetylenic dioxolone compounds and derivatives of this invention are not disclosed.